


Space Walk

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Could be read as romantic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleepy Cuddles, also titled: anakin "i don't care if you're shorter than me i'm lying on top of you" skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: “I’m in bed! You said I had to go to bed, so I’m in bed.”Rex sighed. “Actually, I said ‘lie down and rest’. And that’s not what you’re doing right now.”“I’ll sleep if you cuddle with me.”
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Series: SW Drabbles & Shorts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813846
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Space Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crab_Lad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/gifts).



> i love these idiots

Rex knew Cody had it bad with his General, but he didn’t think General Skywalker would’ve been just as bad. Rex thought, when Skywalker went to his quarters, where his _bed_ was, he went to sleep.

Rex thought wrong.

“General Skywalker, sir,” Rex greeted as he walked into the briefing room. It was only him and the General, as it was relatively late in the artificial night and most Troopers were either asleep or on patrol duty. Skywalker sat up with a jerk, clearly half asleep, and turned to Rex.

“Rex, hello,” Skywalker said, rubbing at his eyes with the ball of his hand.

Rex frowned. “No offence, sir, but when was the last time you slept?”

Skywalker answered, “last night!” a little too enthusiastically and hesitantly for Rex’s liking. A raised eyebrow made the General sigh and rub his eyes again. “Three days ago,” he admitted.

At that point, Rex didn’t really care that he was talking to a superior officer. He was not going to deal with a mini General Kenobi if he could help it. “Get up, sir,” he said. Skywalker narrowed his eyes. “Stand up,” Rex insisted.

Hesitantly, Skywalker pushed himself out of the chair and watched carefully as Rex walked to his side and grabbed his wrist. “Rex, what–”

“ _You’re_ going to go to bed.”

Skywalker spluttered, but let himself be dragged out the door gently but forcefully. “Captain–”

“This isn’t an argument,” Rex said calmly, ignoring the looks they got from a couple of troopers. “You’re going to sleep, and we’ll have the briefing tomorrow, when you have slept properly.” He then tuned out his General until they reached the Jedi’s quarters.

Skywalker muttered out a “Rex, this is unnecessary,” for what was probably the fifth complaint in as many minutes as he was all but pushed inside his quarters. Rex ignored the complaint and gave Skywalker a final gentle push towards the bed as he stood in the doorway.

“We’re supposed to have a mission briefing, Captain,” Skywalker stated.

“We’re not having a mission briefing when you haven’t slept, sir,” Rex replied. “You already have stupid plans; I don’t need the headache of sleep-deprived ones.”

Skywalker didn’t argue.

“Now, lie down and rest, if not sleep. I’ll know if you haven’t.”

Rex watched as Skywalker glared in protest for all of three seconds, before slinking into the bunk and sitting upright, back against the wall. “Anakin,” Rex deadpanned.

“I’m in bed!” Skywalker protested, gesturing to the bunk as if Rex couldn’t see it. “You said I had to go to bed, so I’m in bed.”

Rex sighed. “Actually, I said ‘lie down and rest’. And that’s not what you’re doing right now.”

It was silent in the room, both Rex and Skywalker staring at each other in hopes the other will back down. Then, Skywalker said something fast enough and quiet enough that Rex caught nothing but, “–withme.”

“Sir?”

If Rex didn’t know better, he could’ve sworn there was a faint blush on Skywalker’s face. “I’ll sleep if you cuddle with me,” he blurted out, avoiding looking at Rex and instead finding the panel beside the door very interesting.

Rex went through so many emotions in a fraction of a second, he felt a little dizzy. “Will you sleep if I do, or will you get distracted?”

Anakin crossed his arms. “I won’t get distracted.”

Rex nodded and pressed the button on the panel to lock the door to the room. He was aware of Anakin watching him periodically as he stripped off his armour, placing it in a neat pile on the floor.

Anakin had already pushed himself into the corner as far as he could go, making room for Rex to join him on the not-exactly-comfortable bunk. Rex sat down on the bed, back against the wall and legs out in front of him. Despite Anakin being in the corner, they were still touching ever-so-slightly.

“Are you just going to sit in the corner the whole time?” Rex teased, gently poking Anakin’s knee.

“No!” Anakin said, shifting in place. Rex watched and waited patiently as the Jedi moved so that they were sitting side by side, arms touching. Clearly, Anakin didn’t find it comfortable enough, so he kneeled beside Rex on the bed and frowned. “You have to lie down.”

Rex raised an eyebrow but complied with the semi-demand, sliding down the bed until he was looking up at Anakin expectantly. Anakin, with all the grace of a drunken lothcat, crawled on top of Rex and lied down on the Captain’s stomach, head resting atop Rex’s heart.

Anakin breathed out a sigh, while Rex tried to calm down his heart rate. In a split-second moment, Rex reached his hand up and ran his fingers through Anakin’s hair, receiving another sigh in response, as well as Anakin melting against Rex.

“Go to sleep, sir,” Rex muttered, voice still loud in the quiet room.

“None of that, Rex,” Anakin responded. “No titles.”

Rex smiled in amusement. “Go to sleep, Anakin. I’ve got you.” He was barely through the first sentence before the Jedi’s breathing evened out in sleep. “ _Nuhoy jate_ , _alor_ ,” he whispered into the silence.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> come talk to me or send me a prompt on tumblr!
> 
> [thirteenthmouse](thirteenthmouse.tumblr.com) or [mousewithapen](mousewithapen.tumblr.com)


End file.
